<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chef's Special by ArSommers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723884">Chef's Special</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArSommers/pseuds/ArSommers'>ArSommers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beyond Nocturne [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jedi can give annoying tasks, Meal, fanfic of a fanfic, old republic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArSommers/pseuds/ArSommers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacen Inpost tries a new meal.  One-shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beyond Nocturne [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chef's Special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWTORAscension/gifts">SWTORAscension</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198818">SWTOR: Nocturne</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWTORAscension/pseuds/SWTORAscension">SWTORAscension</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is a fanfic based on SWTORAscension's fanfiction story "Nocturne", and takes place after the events of that work.</p><p>In addition, this particularly story is an AO3 exclusive and will not be posted on my fanfiction.net account.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacen Inpost let out an exasperated sigh as he wondered whether being in contact with the Jedi Council was such a good idea.  He had no issue with Master Sanna-the two of them got along very well- but sometimes these high ranking Jedi as a whole could be a little much.<br/>
“Like now,” he thought, “When they decide they want the Nocturne to be digitally recorded to have on file in their Jedi Archives,”<br/>
Sure, droids could produce large scans of the ship for the exterior.  But when it came to the finer details in small compartments, sometimes organic intervention was needed.  And since Jacen had an appreciation in the art of digital recording, somehow this task fell into his lap.<br/>
Normally something like this would be low priority, but Sith activity had been at a minimum these last couple months.  Some found this lack of activity comforting, but this decrease only made Jacen suspicious.  He’d much rather be in the deep of space fighting the enemies as opposed for waiting for them to suddenly emerge from the shadows.<br/>
Jacen shut off the holorecorder.  There was only so much work that could be done before a person needed to refuel.  Stuffing the holorecorder in its bag, Jacen made his way to the mess hall.  With any luck, 2P-Y0 had made takhos for supper.<br/>
Upon entering the mess hall, it became clear from the crewmate’s plates that takhos were not on the menu, but rather some sort of sustenance he had never seen before.  It appeared to be a mixture of at least a couple different foods, though which ones he couldn’t quite decipher.<br/>
“Care to elaborate on what we are eating today?” Jacen asked 2P-Y0.<br/>
“A new recipe that was placed into my programming this morning.  It’s called pi-tza,”<br/>
Pi-tza.  Jacen had never heard of it.  Then again, the galaxy was a big place, and it was impossible to try every cuisine.  “What’s it made of?”<br/>
“Mealbread,” the culinary droid replied, “Mixed with veg sauce and falumpaset cheese,”<br/>
“Another recipe from Master Sanna I presume?” Jacen asked.  The Jedi Master did have good taste in food.<br/>
“On the contrary, this was given to me by Ensign Jorys,” the droid replied.  “She claims it’s one of her favorite recipes from Coruscant,”<br/>
“Very well,” Jacen said.  He was still cautious, but he had to admit the pi-tza smelled good.<br/>
Taking a seat, Jacen inspected the meal before him.  He’d never tried this combination of food before.  Cutting through the rectangular wedge, he detached a small portion and put it in his mouth.  Chewing thoughtfully and savoring the flavor, Jacen decided it was a fine addition to the Nocturne’s menu.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>